


Between Family

by ficforthought



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Jack, Bottom Sam (implied), Coming Untouched, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, M/M, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Pseudo-Incest, Sibling Incest, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24912679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficforthought/pseuds/ficforthought
Summary: There's no plot here, folks, it's literally just porn with Jack between Sam and Dean!
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Jack Kline/Dean Winchester, Jack Kline/Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Jack Kline/Sam Winchester
Comments: 8
Kudos: 96





	Between Family

Jack’s arms and legs are shaking with the effort of trying to keep himself upright on the bed, but he’s been holding the same position for at least half an hour and he’s a mess. His whole body is covered in sweat, fat droplets of it running down his temples to drip on the sheets below him, others trickling down the back of his neck where Sam’s lips and tongue lap them up as he slides long, thin fingers agonisingly slowly in and out of Jack’s hole. His other hand is wrapped around the boy’s shaft, grip too loose and moving too slow to give any real relief, it only serves to tease him further.  
  
“S-Sam, p-please,” Jack whines, “I want...I need…hngh,” he trails off as the younger Winchester crooks his fingers and applies a little more pressure to that spot inside Jack that makes his cock jerk and drool even more, adding to the slick that’s already coating his shaft, balls, Sam’s hand and the sheets.  
  
Sam nuzzles the back of Jack’s neck, humming against the skin and causing it to tingle under his lips, “What do you need, baby boy?” he rasps, his gravelly voice the only indication so far that he’s not as calm and composed as he’d like his lovers to think. He spreads his fingers wider as he pulls them almost all the way out, stretching muscles that have been ready for what’s to come next for what feels like forever, “You gotta say it, Jack, we need to know.”  
  
“God damn it, Sammy,” Dean barks, “give the kid a break!” Jack turns his head towards the older man who’s sitting in just his boxers on a chair in the corner of the room, rubbing his palm over the head of his clothed cock and looking back at Jack with flushed cheeks and glassy eyes.  
  
The Nephilim tries to form words of thanks for Dean’s mercy but Sam chooses that moment to push his fingers in deep with a firm thrust and the sound comes out as a cry, instead, “ _Tell us_ ,” Sam says, breathing harshly into Jack’s ear now.  
  
“F-fucked,” Jack sobs, “I want to be fucked, _please_!”  
  
Sam groans and grinds his naked cock against the inside of Jack’s thigh and the boy is pleased to feel he’s not the only one leaking and more than ready to move on. The younger Winchester stills both of his hands, teasing Jack even more, “Such a filthy mouth on you. Which one of us gets this greedy hole, who do you want to fuck you?”  
  
“My d-daddy,” Jack replies, his voice as shaky as his limbs. He cries out when a hard slap lands on his ass and he quickly realises Dean has moved and is by the bed, palming the cheek he just smacked while Sam’s hands are occupied elsewhere. The sting brings Jack back to the moment a little, enough to think, at least. They nearly always leave this decision up to him, but honestly as long as they’re all together he doesn’t care, everything they do is mindblowing to him. Taking in a deep breath he locks his jelly like arms and legs as best he can and turns his head towards them, “Dean…I want daddy Dean to fuck me tonight.”  
  
Sam huffs out a laugh and tuts, “After I spent all this time fucking you with my fingers, I don’t even get a look in?”  
  
The younger man shakes his head again, Sam isn’t _really_ complaining, they all know he loves to open Jack up ready for his brother to just slide right on into him, “Wanna suck you, instead.” he pants.  
  
Dean groans and Jack knows it’s his words and combination of watching his hole clench at nothing after Sam slides his fingers out. They all enjoy this, but Dean especially loves to be part of spit roasting him, whichever end of Jack’s body he’s on. The younger man has a sneaking suspicion Dean likes it almost as much as when Sam’s in the middle, even though he’s never said it out loud.  
  
Jack’s world tilts a little as Sam crawls up the bed to sit propped up against the headboard and Dean climbs on behind him. The older brother hooks an arm around Jack’s waist and pulls him upright, his firm chest pressed tight to the boy’s back, hand rubbing a soothing circle on Jack’s belly, “You alright, sweetheart?” he asks, softly, directly into his ear. Jack nods and turns his head as far as he can from this position to kiss Dean’s sinful lips. The hunter moans into it, slowly licking into his boy’s mouth as if he can show his thanks for what Jack’s giving him with each broad sweep of his tongue. It makes the Nephilim dizzy from arousal as well as lack of oxygen.  
  
“C’mere, Jack,” Sam says when they pull apart, his cheeks bright red and his body glistening in sweat in the stuffy room, “let us take care of you, OK?”  
  
Jack walks on his knees up the bed, resting one hand on Sam’s shoulder and the other on his face as he leans in for a kiss, loving the way the older man’s giant hands cup his face. Sam uses a lot more teeth than Dean when he kisses and Jack enjoys the contrast. When they started this he thought Dean would be the more aggressive in bed but most of the time it’s turned out to be Sam...that’s not to say the older Winchester is any less passionate, though. They compliment each other perfectly and Jack is ecstatic he’s been allowed to join in their dysfunctional family unit so completely, and so _intimately_.  
  
Sam pulls out of the kiss with a moan when Dean’s hand wraps around his cock and starts slowly fisting at the same time as he hooks his free arm around the young Nephilim’s waist, practically lifting him into the position they want him in.  
  
Soon Jack is back on all fours, his chest practically touching Sam's thighs as he leans down to lick and suckle at the head of the younger brother’s cock. He makes sure to take his time as payback for Sam teasing him for so long. Jack can tell from the way the man’s thighs and hands twitch that he’s desperate to push his head down onto his cock and thrust his hips, claim his surrogate son’s mouth the way they both like, but today it’s not him in charge. He tightens his lips around the whole of the tip and at that moment Dean pushes his fingers deep inside Jack’s empty hole and it draws a deep groan out of all three of them.  
  
Jack pulls off Sam with a slick, obscene sound, licking the man’s flavour off his lips as the head of Dean’s cock presses against his hole, slick and hot, gentle pressure making the muscles spread just a little more to accommodate him. Dean reaches around Jack’s arm to take his little brother’s shaft back in his fist and pumps hard enough for Sam to cry out in pleasure, his hand scrabbling over the Nephilim’s shoulder, “ _What do you need, baby boy?_ ” he teases his little brother, repeating his own words to Jack from earlier.  
  
Jack can’t help but snigger at that, and Dean squeezes his hip in acknowledgement of their shared joke.  
  
“Fuck you,” Sam grits out, his hips pumping so he’s fucking into Dean’s fist.  
  
“Nuh uh, Sammy,” Dean says, “this time I’m fucking our boy, here, you can fuck me another day. I’ll let you ride me nice and slow if that’s what you want, but not now. Come on, baby brother, tell Jack what you want, he’s been so patient.”  
  
The taller man’s hand comes to the back of Jack’s neck, “Down,” he says, voice strained. Dean releases his brother’s cock and puts a hand between Jack’s shoulder blades, pushing slightly in silent instruction. The Nephilim goes willingly but waits for the feel of Dean’s flared head pushing inside him, stretching his ass wide before he takes Sam into his mouth again. When Dean _finally_ pushes balls deep into him, filling him completely and giving him what needs, the motion rocks Jack forward and he sinks right down over Sam’s length.  
  
Dean always starts out fucking into him slowly, his hips working to split Jack open on his thick cock in deep thrusts. He pulls out almost all the way, spreading the kid’s cheeks wide to see the head of his cock tugging at the rim before he pushes back in, the slow drag of every inch of him making Jack feel like he’s burning up from the inside out.  
  
Sam fists a hand in Jack’s hair and he uses the other against his shoulder to push upwards and support some of the younger man’s weight, “You ready for us, properly now, baby boy?” he asks.  
  
Jack hums his agreement around the cock in his mouth, working lips and tongue in the ways they both like, the older man’s hand pulling his hair a little as Jack gets it just right. The Nephilim groans deeply from the back of his throat as Dean’s hips slam forward, the dull thud of skin on skin echoing in the room. They set up a steady rhythm after that, Dean gripping Jack’s hips tightly, lifting some of his weight off the kid’s knees and pulling him back onto his cock in an attempt to get deeper even though it’s physically impossible. Jack angles his hips so that Dean’s cock hits that spot every few thrusts, clenching and releasing his muscles to feel the different sensations, but mostly to hear the beautiful sounds Dean makes when he does, breathy moans and desperate little grunts as he fucks steadily faster into Jack’s smaller, oh so willing body.  
  
With each push forward Jack moans around the taller man’s cock, the way Dean is lifting him and Sam is guiding his head as he fucks into Jack’s mouth with long, slow thrusts means that he only has limited control of his movements. He feels so full, wanted and loved like this, surrounded by his strong, beautiful daddies.  
  
Jack gets lost in the wonderful sensations and the primal sounds all three of them are making. That combined with the filthy words and praise falling from Sam and Dean’s lips quickly bring Jack to the edge. He couldn’t get a hand on himself even if he wanted to, they all know he’ll come untouched from this alone. When Sam’s breathing and thrusts become more erratic, he waits for the inevitable, “Gonna come, baby boy,” in _that_ voice, low and raw like he’s been swallowing glass that never fails to make Jack shiver and his cock throb. Not long after that Dean’s hips work faster as he, too, is close. It’s not the first time Jack’s wondered if coming together is just another thing the brothers do in sync just like everything else, years of practice making it second nature. He’s never asked about it, not even sure they’re aware of it.  
  
The younger man’s whole body feels like it’s barely his own, gripping the sheets below him so tight his fingers are almost numb. It’s like he’s floating where the brothers are holding him up, Dean particularly. He feels safe in the hunter’s grip, even as he starts pounding Jack’s tight ass like a man possessed, intent on taking his boy apart before he gives into his own needs. Jack feels his pleasure building, every muscle tensing as his orgasm crashes through him, moans muffled around Sam’s flesh, ass clamping down around Dean’s. He feels jets of his own come hit his chest and chin, his mouth going slack enough for Sam to slide in that little bit deeper as he comes all over the back of Jack’s tongue and his throat. Dean’s grunts of, “You two...so hot.” followed by a strangled cry as he spills hard and hot, painting Jack’s insides.  
  
As Jack’s still catching his breath, sweaty, sated and cradled between the Winchester brothers as they all trade slow, lazy kisses, the stories he’s heard about angels, bright white rooms, beautiful gardens and souls at peace mean nothing...for the young Nephilim, _this_ is Heaven.  
  


°°° THE END °°°


End file.
